


Unfinished fic's

by cliolet



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Smut, Unfinished, Violentine, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliolet/pseuds/cliolet
Summary: YoSo because i like,,, never write anymore nor read lmao, i figured id throw up a bunch of unfinished wips and shit of fic's i wanted to write/started but never finished vhgfvghbI dont know if ill ever come back to these or start writing again but wHO KNOWSBut for now enjoy these shitty wips and stuffThese are UNFINISHED or are just outlines, so don't expect anything good haha
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Popular Vi, Introvert Clem AU

Popular Violet & Nerdy Clementine AU  
\- Violet is friends with many people and a 'edgy' popular girl  
\- Clementine is shy and tends to keep to herself, Louis befriended her and she can't escape him

Others here (To remember)  
\- Vi and Clem ofc  
\- Louis  
\- Mitch  
\- Aasim  
\- Ruby  
\- Brody  
\- Sophie (minnie left)

Kinks?  
\- Leg bar spreader  
\- Handcuffs

Card game: a simple game, the highest card asks a random person to answer a question, if they refuse they take a shot

Outline:

\- Clementine is standing outside Louis' house, willing herself to go inside  
\- Once she enters shes hit with a smell of pot and beer making her groan in disgust  
\- Louis was waiting for her and once he notices her jumps up to give her a hug and invite her inside where everyone else is  
\- Its just the main gang and nothing crazy but there is LED lights set up and they're hanging out in the dark, theres enough lights to perfectly see the whole room and others though  
\- Clementines in awe at it and watches as Mitch makes cool also glowing drinks, he offers one but she shyly declines "Maybe later"  
\- She notices Violet sitting on a couch with a bong watching a game between Aasim, Ruby, Brody and now louis and her as he drags her over  
\- Louis sits on the floor with the others while Clem shyly sits on the couch near Vi  
\- Card game starts, anyone who refuses to say something takes a shot, unless your brody who will take a sip of apple juice  
\- Game go, idk details ill figure it out

\- Comes to Clem and Mitch asks if she's ever had sex, Clem flushes at this and whimpers no, Violet perks up but no one see's this  
\- Some laugh before continuing on, Louis, shyly and sweetly Clem asks what the cheapest thing he owns in this house with him deadpanning 'a stick of gum' and the game continues  
\- Goes to Vi, Clem now looking over to her able to admire her, Ruby asks 'who's the most fuckable in this room' Violet scoff's before confidently saying 'Clementine, definitely'  
\- Clementine flinches and the room goes silent for a moment before everyone but Clem starts laughing, everyones stupid drunk and high at this point Clementine now shyly leaning over to Mitch to ask if he'll still take her up on that drink offer and he gladly does 'Anything pink or purple sounds nice' 'what about taste?' 'surprise me i dont mind'  
\- The game goes one round before he comes back with it and Clem takes a sip setting it aside for another, more brutal, round  
\- It comes to Violet and she looks around at everyone muttering how she doesn't have anything for anyone before turning to Clem, Clem stiffens as she smirks  
\- "On the safer end, i don't believe we've ever gotten a answer from you- so" Violet pauses to sit up, the bong still in her hands shifting as she sits up "What way you swing Clem? Girls Boys both nether inbetween, what gets your boxers in a bunch huh" Clementine flushes and looks towards the ground fidgeting with her fingers before muttering out "both" Violet smirks "Sorry couldn't hear you fruitcake, speak up" Violet whispers in a mocking yet playful tone getting Clementine to blush even more, the nickname making her skin shiver, more loudly she says "I like both, Boys and Girls" she takes her head up glancing at everyone before shyly meeting Violets gaze who still has a smirk on her face

\- The game continues and Clem takes more and more sips of her drink before its gone and she just sits in the corner of the couch bundled up in her sweater, the group now moving to random chatter as a show plays in the background, Clem more focused on that then the chatter  
\- She's stirred by a poke in her shoulder she looks over to see Violet sitting up and closer to her, she blushes, Violet offers the bong before she puts it away for the night and Clem looks between them "I don't know how to do it" She weakly reply's before looking back at the ground in embarrassment, Violet lifts a brow "But you want it right?" Clem hesitates before shruging  
\- Violet chuckles softly "Then let me do something" Clementine perks up and looks at Violet as she brings the lighter to the bowl and starts to suck in the smoke that forms her eyes closing and her brows furrowing together at the burn, once she's collected it all she pushes it away from her body and cups her hand on Clem's cheek, Clementine squeaking in response and Violet connects their lips for a moment to breath it into her mouth, their lips not even centimeters away from each other as Violet calmly breaths all the smoke into Clems mouth, Clementine sitting there in shock but breathing in the smoke as it pours into her mouth and the small amount that escapes from the sides of their mouths  
\- Violet pulls away opening her eyes and smirking at Clem as she coughs lightly, flushing more, the hand on her cheek moving to her chin and her thumb catches her bottom lip, Clem still frozen "Hows that?" Clementine doesn't know how to respond, her throat hurts from inhaling the smoke and it tastes kinda horrible but the closeness and how hot that was makes her only form out a whimper  
\- The noise came out more louder then she thought so she takes her hood and covers her face in embarrassment "Nice! Thank you!" She muffles her words and turns away from the girl, Violet chuckling at the reaction  
\- Violet turns over to Sophie whistling at them and Louis' saying 'gayyyy' only to receive a middle finger from the blonde, Clementines embarrassment worsening at remembering how very public that was

\- It gets darker and later and Clem begins to nod off, not super drunk and high but enough to be dazed a bit, she asks Louis if she can lay down anywhere and he gives her directions to their guest rooms  
\- Violet watches as Clem leaves and after a moment gets up without a word and follows Clem, Clementine walks up the stairs and is looking around at the doors trying to pick a room when she hears steps behind her  
\- She turns to see Vi there and jolts a bit flushing at her presence and nervously begins to fidget with her fingers again "H-hey Vi, you tired too?" Violet smirks "Not really, im sure you could help me with that though" Violet walks closer and grabs her hands forcing them apart and running her fingers up the fabric, Clem's breath hitches and she stiffens "W-what?" Violet lets out a throaty chuckle "You know what i mean" her hands are now on her sides and Vi takes another step forward, Clementine whimpers and blushes more she takes the strings of her hoodie and pulls them down so her hood covers her whole face other then her nose and mouth "I d-don't,, and your r-really close Vi,," Violet hums at the action and brings a hand up to her shoulder Clementine jolting at the action "I know" Clementine can feel her breath directly on her lips before they connect and she whimpers  
\- Violet brings both hands up to her head as they kiss, quickly turning to a make out before separating so Vi can press her to the wall "I wanna see your pretty face" she hooks around the hood before pulling it down to see Clem's deep red face Clementine staring at the ground and her hands balled up on her chest  
\- "Why are you nervous?" Violet takes her hands from her chest and parts them running her thumbs over her knuckles, Clem shifts a bit not looking her in the eye "I-I don't know, I've never.." her words trail off as she questions if its even going to reach that point before Violet speaks "Oh right, your a virgin aren't you" Her voice starts off softer before turning more primal, Clementine looks down and gives a sad nod Vi huffs out  
\- "I don't know how you are, your way too perfect to have not been picked off by now" she sways their hands a bit and Clementine flushes more still staring down, Violet hums as Clem continues to stare down "Look at me Clem" Clementine shifts and furrows her brows scared to do such "Look at me" Violet speaks more demanding and brings a hand up to her cheek and Clem closes her eyes before looking up at where Vi's face should be  
\- She opens her eyes slowly and looks at Violets face feeling a wave of heat spread through her she glances off again shyly, Violet huffs out "Why won't you look at me?" Violet says the words softly trying not to sound threatening "I don't know" Clem can only reply  
\- Violet rubs her thumb over her cheek before grunting out "i wanna taste you" Clem whimpers before Violet kisses her again, they kiss for a moment before Vi trails off and down her neck picking a open spot where people would see and begins to suck there, Clem moans out trying to whimper out that its too open but gives up  
\- She brings a hand up to her mouth and covers herself not wanting anyone to hear her noises Violet notices this taking the hand and pinning it to the wall, doing the same with her other hand as she continues to suck at her skin now moving to a different spot up higher near her jawline  
-Clementine still holds in her noises and Violet growls into her neck wanting to hear them, she bites down causing Clem to let out a sharp gasp and a weak 'ow' Violet grunting at the failed attempt  
\- Frustrated she detaches herself from Clems neck and grabs her by her wrist picking the closest door and dragging Clem in with her, Clem turns and watches as Vi quickly goes to lock the door and she swallows  
\- Violet comes back and pushes her onto the bed pinning her to it as she hovers above her, emerald eyes staring deep into her own and Clem keeps eye contact as she processes what's happening, her eyes widen as it settles in and she shuts her eyes turning to the side  
\- Violet huff's out "Do you even want to do this" Clementine opens her eyes "We're both drunk as shit, or at least i am so i dont even know if you wanted to, want to, or like.. whatever" She trails off a bit realizing Clem's body language might mean she doesn't want to do this  
\- Clementine turns over to look at her and see's the girls sad expression and without a second of hesitance lifts her head up and presses a quick kiss to her lips, Violet being caught off guard and Clem rests her head back down glancing down "We're drunk AND high" she feels her face flush as she pauses "And i want this"  
\- Violet looks down to her and smirks "Then look at me Clem" Clementine flushes more before slowly looking up and meeting her gaze staring deep into those wonderfully green eyes and whimpers out  
\- She leans down to press another kiss to her lips, they kiss till Vi slides her tongue across Clem's lips and slips inside  
\- As they make out their hands explore each others body's, Vi's movements more confident then Clementines, Violet's hand moves and cups her womanhood making Clem jolt and moan out into the kiss  
\- As Clem moans and pulls away Vi grabs Clem's tongue with her lips and sucks it before releasing it with a pop, Clementine whimpering at both actions and her legs begin to shake from the light pressure on her, Violets brow quirks  
\- "Sensitive huh?" Violet smirks and presses down "Perfect" Her breath hits Clem's lips and she whines wanting to move onto her hand but nervousness stopping her "Whats wrong fruitcake?" Clem shivers "Let loose and grind on my hand, you know you want to"  
\- Clementine whimpers and shakes her head, Violet presses her hand on harder "Why not" Clementine whimpers and brings her hands to hide her face, muffled she reply's "I dont know" Violet hums "Guess ill just take it away then huh"  
\- Clementines eyes widen as the pressure is removed and whines out her hips jolt up missing the contact and Violet only huffs trailing her hand up to her chest "Missed your chance, better luck next time" Violet smirks as she cups Clem's breast through her hoodie Clementine whimpering out  
\- "Lets get these stupid clothes off, ill go first" Violet takes Clems hands away from her face seeing Clem glancing off to the side, placing her hands next to her face Vi sits up straddling Clems stomach, the sound of rustling clothes Clem looks up watching as Vi slides off her leather jacket before hooking under her hooded white shirt gracefully pulling it up and off  
\- Left in a black sports bra Clem stares at her whole body and flushes 'She's so soft looking' Clems hands start to reach for her body before she stiffens and places them back down, Vi notices "You can touch me Clem" Clementines eyes flicker back up to her face then back towards her body watching as she breaths and how her rib cage pokes out as she does so, Violet taking her hands and placing them on her sides for her while Clem stiffens for a moment  
\- Running her thumbs over the soft skin she lets her eyelids drop a bit, shes so soft, like unnaturally soft  
\- She lets out a breathy moan at the feeling and moves her hands all over her body, Violet perks up at Clems moans before humming as her hands touch her "Yeah thats more like it" Clem flushes and stops for a moment but hates the stillness so continues to move  
\- Her finger tips graze the rim of her sports bra and Clem pauses there wondering how she could ask for it off Violet getting to that before her "Nuh-huh, Not till you take this off" Violet lifts the side of Clems hoodie and she flushes  
\- Glancing up to Violets face she shyly takes her hands away from her skin missing the contact right away she places her hands next to her head waiting for Vi to do something, Violet smirks as she lays there "What are you waiting for?" Clem looks up at her questionably, Vi rolls her eyes playfully "Do it yourself dingus"  
\- Clementine stiffens, somehow doing it yourself is worse then having someone else remove your clothes  
\- Slowly she shifts up a bit Vi still in her lap and she flushes as she grabs the hem, her hands shake a bit as she begins to take it off, Violet notices the shaking "Clem" Clementine jolts "If you don't want to do something thats alright, im high as fuck but im still not going to let you do something you dont want to do" Clementine looks up at her and shakes her head "No im sorry, im really nervous" Clems grip tightens on her hoodie and she looks away in shame  
\- Violet hums down at her leaning towards her and pressing a kiss to her cheek "Don't be" Violet whispers into ear "It's just me, and you, theres nothing to be afraid of" Clementine whimpers before nodding slowly, lifting her head and looking into Clems eyes she hums "Your beautiful, don't be afraid to show me" Clem shifts and her face flushes more, nodding again as she glances down towards Vi's lips  
\- Lifting up again Violet rubs her thumbs over Clems knuckles before removing them letting Clem continue what she was doing, somehow Vi's words calming her yet still she shyly lifts the hoodie over herself and places it on the floor, left in only her light grey bra  
\- Violets eyes widen and she gasps a little making Clementine look up worriedly at her, Violet speaks in a soft manner "Your big" Clementine stares at her confusingly Violet shaking out of her gaze looking at Clems expression "I uh- Your chest its a,, a lot bigger then i thought,, with you always wearing baggy clothes its hard to tell" Vi's gaze trails back to her chest and Clem blushes as she watches Vi lick her lips "I-i'm just about average though" Clem whimpers out "Still,, bigger then i was ready for" Clementine shifts as Violet continues to stare at her chest watching her expression turn back to a sly smirk "I love it" Clementine lets out a very small moan  
\- "You earned these then huh" Violet brings her fingers to the bottom of her sports bra and before Clem can even register what shes doing she lifts and throws her bra on the floor her breast's now being exposed, Clem stares at Vi's small chest in awe if she thought the rest of her body was unnaturally soft then how would those feel, Clem stares without speaking and Violet chuckles catching her attention  
\- "Clem" She starts shifting her body up Clem's a bit before pressing a hand to her cheek "Do whatever you want, have fun and touch me" She speaks before leaning down to press a kiss to Clem's forehead, Clementine catching her off by tilting her head making her kiss her lips  
\- Violet squeaks into the kiss but quickly moves along with Clem's movements, Clementine leading, she whimpers and her brows furrow as she realizes she has no fucking clue what shes doing, her movements slow and Violet takes over both hands on her face and forces her tongue inside Clementine letting out a moan as she tentatively swirls around Vi's tongue  
\- Remembering what Vi did before Clem waits for the perfect moment before taking Vi's tongue between her lips and sucks lightly before letting it go, Violet letting out a groan, they part and Vi looks at Clem with a soft smile "Fast learner, i like it" Clem shivers and Violet sits back up "Since you like using your mouth so much why don't you come up here and suck em, Kitten" Violet grabs the bottom of her breasts in her hands before lifting and quickly pulling away so they bounce, Clem tenses looking between her chest and face  
\- She sits up keeping Vi in her lap and stares at her chest now way more closer she feels her mouth water and she swallows, Violet hums while she waits, hating the silence Clem closes her eyes and presses a kiss to her collar bone going down the middle of her breasts sucking lightly there making vi's breath hitch  
\- Nervously she trails her mouth over to her peaking nipple shyly licking it before sucking, Violet gasping out loudly turning to a drawn out "fuuuuckkkk" she feels Violet rock on her and she flushes more but finds what shes doing to be extremely fun, she reaches her other hand to play with the other breast as she continues to suck, she sucks on her as though she were forming a hickey on her skin and Violet moans at the roughness of it  
\- Sucking in a breath and letting out a final sharp moan she pulls Clem's face away Clementine surprisingly whimpers in protest pleading with her eyes to continue, Vi pushes her head to her other nipple and Clementine smiles before sucking hard on it making Vi moan out again  
\- She goes to play with the breast she just finished with but Vi pushes it away with a sharp gasp as Clem started to pinch the abused nipple, humming in confusion she brushes it off before focusing on the nipple once more, Violets moans turn from pleasure to pain quickly and she pulls Clems face off again, Clementine whining in frustration  
\- Violet catches her breath and pushes some hair behind her ear before meeting Clem's eyes "You sucked too hard, God i loved it but fuck Clem" she heaves out before placing her forehead to Clem's, Clementines face flushes and tenses at the close contact "I'm sensitive there" Violet speaks so quietly she wouldn't have heard her if she wasn't a inch away from her face, Clem blushes more at her words  
\- "I'm sor- mmph!" Clem starts before being cut off by a slightly sloppy kiss, Vi out of breath unable to give her all in a kiss right now, pulling away "Don't say that" she presses a kiss to her cheek "don't forehead "say" nose "that" she pulls away and looks into her eyes  
\- Clementine squeaks before nodding, Violet looks at her for a moment before placing her head on her shoulder breathing slowly and catching her breath, Clementine takes a moment to close her eyes and relax in her arms smiling, she thinks about Violet  
\- Clem's snapped out of that moment as after a bit Violets hands snake up her back and play with her bra, Clem swallowing as Violet unbuckles it from behind feeling the weight fall around her chest, she sucks in a breath and closes her eyes as Violet leans back and lifts it off of her, Clem placing her hands back on Vi's shoulders refusing to open her eyes and feeling her face flush at being so exposed  
\- Violet stares at her chest admiring the dark peaking nipples before smirking as she looks at Clem's face, shoving her down Clem opens her eyes in a panic and squeaks as her back hits the covers and then moans as Vi's hands grab at her chest, flushing at her noise she brings her hands up to her face to muffle any further noises and to hide her expression, Violet pouts  
\- "If you hiding your pretty face is going to become a common occurrence don't be surprised if i do something about it" Violet speaks softly but with a hint of a growl in her voice, Clem whines before slowly taking her hands off and placing them next to her gripping the sheets, Violet hums as she continues to massage her breasts "Yeah, good girl" Clem tenses and stares at Vi as her face reddens more then it should  
\- Violet quirks a brow before smirking "oh" leaning her body down keeping eye contact she hovers just over Clem's breast's, only one hand massaging one as the other keeps her up "Praise kink huh" Clem's brows upturn and she whimpers shaking her head, Vi ignores it continuing to smirk "You're too cute" Clem flushes then moans out as Violet sucks on her nipple  
\- She sucks as hard as Clem was mostly out of revenge but also because everything's going so slowly shes so pent up at this point, she loves it though, so much more funner then the quickies  
\- Clementine gasps out, never feeling this before and it feels a lot better then she expected, she forces back her hips threatening to roll and grips the sheets as she lets out small noises only being heard from her throat, Violet lightly bites Clems nipple before detaching and licking it pressing one final kiss before going to the other sucking hard on that one and repeating her actions  
\- Lifting her head up she see's Clem's eyes shut tight and her face flushed up, Violet smirks at the adorable display "Did that feel good?" she looks back down at Clem's chest, her nipples now more hardened and wet then before, her hands explore Clem's sides  
\- Clementine nods with a small "Mhmm" Violet smiles to her as her hands continue to feel her skin, after a moment her hand trails down between her thighs and cups her there once more, Violet smirking as Clem jolts and lets out a quiet moan "Wanna try this again?" Clementine lets out a breath and nods  
\- Keeping her eyes shut she relishes in the light pressure on her before hesitantly rocking her hips on it, Violet chuckles hovering above her, without removing her hand she shifts to sit next to Clem still hovering over her but less awkward for them, Clems brows furrow and she squirms a bit a battle between sexual desire and nervousness and her hips slow till they stop and begin shaking, Violet huffs out  
\- "Whats wrong?" Her voice is soft but Clem can hear the mild annoyance in her voice, thats fair though "I don't know" Violet hum's "Nervous right" Clementine nods opening her eyes to look at the unmoved hand and squirms a bit, she looks over to Violet's face and flushes bringing her hands up to her face to hide it, Violet thinks for a moment before a smirk forms "Do that one more time, see what happens" She speaks like its a threat but theres a playfulness and lust in her voice as well and Clem shivers at what she plans  
\- Just wanting to move forward Violet trails her hand up making Clem whimper at the loss before she jolt as Vi's finger tips wiggle past the waist band of her leggings, removing her hands to watch, Violet pauses for a sign or something that Clem doesn't want this but she doesn't get one so she goes down more, Clem squirming  
\- She goes over her underwear and cups her again, Clementine ever so slightly rocking into it unable to control herself and Vi hums  
\- Instead of making Clementine rock on her hand Violet moves her hand for her, pushing her fingers in and trailing up the fabric finding the clit and toying there, Clem lets out a gasp then a moan thats quickly quieted by her biting her lip, Clem cant help it anymore and she begins to roll to her movements, Vi smirking and muttering "there you go, good girl" Clem hating how those words send shivers through her body making her moan


	2. Ruined orgasm

Violet gulped and shivered when Clementine ran her fingertips down the side of her face, her shortish nails just skimming her skin as it trailed down with her fingers, soon enough meeting her neck where her hand lingered and Clem finally looked into Violets eyes. Hungry golden eyes stared back at a shy but just as eager green ones, Violets brows upturned and she squirmed letting out a whimper to the shorter girl, Clementine gave her a small smile at that but only looked back down towards her neck where her hand laid still. Clementine played with a loose strand as she shifted her seating on Violet, going from hovering over her to sitting on her lap but still down close enough to her face, Violet whimpered and her hands gripped Clem's loose sweater as when she adjusted herself Clem managed to give Violet a small amount friction for a moment. Violet squeezed her eyes shut as she let out another whimper and flushed, Clementine chuckling lightly to herself at the adorable display.

Taking a glance up to Violets cutely scrunched up face Clem smiled before leaning down to Violets neck and pressing a light kiss there, a sharp gasp was pulled from Violet as Clem's lips made contact, smirking into her skin Clementine began to lightly kiss there. Letting out small whimpers and whines Violets hands travled from Clem's back all the way up to her head where they interlocked themselves into her curls, Clementine hummed when she felt Violet lightly tug at her hair quickly giving her neck one last kiss before latching on and sucking. Violet felt a wave of heat rush through her and she let out a moan rolling her head back and to the side giving Clementine more room to work with, letting out more softer moans Clementine marked Violet before poping off giving it a quick lick and kiss before moving up pressing another kiss before latching on and repeating what she just did.

Repeating her actions on different spots causing different moans and noises to be pulled from the blonde Clementine finally backed away, her mouth felt sore for a moment after but ignored the feeling and admired the sight beneath her. Violet's face was flushed with a light pink her arms still latched in her hair and her brows were upturned while her eyes were lidded, her neck littered in beautiful marks from her jawline to collarbones scattered with no pattern and different shades some she knew were going to turn into a bruise, panting slightly Vi bit the inside of her cheek before letting out a small whimper. Clementine felt something grow inside her. Clementine nugged the hem of Violets sweater asking, Violet whimpered and nodded eagerly. Quickly pulling that off Clem looked at her already exposed chest, with Violet never wearing a bra when she got home it gave her much easier access to what she needed, both of them lacking any form of pants so Violet was left in only her boxers. Humming at her exposed chest Clem leaned down and pressed a kiss directly to her left nipple, Violet jolting at that not expecting it so sudden, Clem smirked as she directed


	3. Shower sex

The door was violently slammed open only to be swung back shut as two very soaked women entered their home. The small mat they had at their front door already soaked just like them, Clementine groaned shutting the door behind them and swiping a few curls that clung to her face while Violet groaned and tried to slick back her hair only for it to drain out onto her shoulder's. Clementine would've chuckled if she weren't just as uncomfortable.

"Jesus Christ it's pouring out"

"No shit" Clementine said with a light chuckle, trying to kick her shoes off but her wet socks grossly bunching up and making it difficult.

"Sorry babe, if I had known I wouldn't have taken you out" Violet mumbled to herself while she took off her leather jacket and draped it on a clothing hook.

"Hey it's alright Vi, you had no idea. It's fine" Once pulling off her shoes she gave her girlfriend a comforting smile Violet sending an apologetic one back.

Clementine stood as she watched Violet struggle with her shoes as well, too scared to step off the mat. Violet stood up and picked up her shoes glancing at Clem.

"Hey how 'bout you start up the shower? We can hop in together and both get clean and not freeze to death" Clem quirked a eyebrow at her request. Violet bent down to also grab Clementine's shoe's.

"I can set these up to dry and get you clean clothes and towels so you don't have to worry about that" Leaning back up she gave Clem a smile but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes that Clem quickly picked up on.

"We aren't fucking in the shower"

Violet snorted and let out a laugh, taken aback by her words. "Oohh? Why not"

Clem rolled her eyes. "I've never cum in the shower you know this, I've tried before and it isn't fun Vi" Clem shifted and crossed her arms before regretting it as the slimy fabric clung to her skin.

Violet hummed with a raised brow. "Lets chance that then" Clementine huffed out giving up but Violet leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Please Clem?" Violet gave her best puppydog eyes and Clementine glared, Violet knows how weak she is for that.

"Fine but no promises" Clementine rolled her eyes before walking off to the bathroom while leaving Violet with a wide smile.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Violet called out to her before moving towards the bedroom to collect the items and set things up for drying.

Clementine hummed at her words and entered the bathroom, giving a quick glance to herself in the mirror she saw how much of a mess she was. Her hair was wet and clumped in places, her clothes wrinkled and stuck to her body, huffing out Clementine quickly turned to the shower pulling back the curtain and turning the tap on. The water began to rush out filling the tub for a moment before she changed it to the shower head, she let it run for a moment so it could warm up and taking another glance at herself in the mirror she began to undress.

The clothes gripped onto her skin and fought her till she managed to pull her shirt up and over her head, Clementine groaned out at the comfortableness and thought how how difficult her jeans will be. Quickly unclicking her bra she placed it on the counter with her shirt before moving onto her jeans, them fighting with her more then her shirt but soon enough she managed to get them off along with her socks. She lingered for a moment before slowly taking her underwear off placing it with the others, Violet hadn't come by yet so Clem looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned slightly looking herself up and down, she grabbed her sides and swished the fat there while glancing at her thighs, she was so.. _big_.

Shaking her head she forced those thoughts out of her head, she looked over at the door making sure she didn't out of habit lock it before stepping inside the shower. She hummed as she felt the warm water hit her freezing cold skin, stepping in right under the shower head she let the water hit her face and she smiled feeling everything grow warmer. Clem could hear small steps approaching before a small knock, Clem smiled before calling out.

"Come in!" Shortly after Violet had stepped in only to smirk at her girlfriend.

"Wow no curtans huh" Clementine rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, we're going to be showering together whats the point" Violet chuckled.

"I know Clem I know! Im just teasing"

Clem hummed. "I know"

Violet smiled before neatly placing their clean clothes down on the counter and put the towels down on the closed toilet lid. Eyeing Clem up and down again Violet smirked before lifting her shirt up and over her head, once Clem heard the shuffling of clothes she looked over to watch Violet, smirking as the shirt got caught around her head and she struggled before it popped off. Violet caught her staring and turned her back blushing, Clementine gave her a small chuckle, stepping out the shower Clem walked up to Violet from behind sliding her hands over her stomach and resting her chin on her cold shoulder. Violet shivering at the intense warmth coming from Clementine.

"Whats wrong?" Clem teased humming in her ear, she lightly swayed them and she heard Vi let out a small groan at her words.

"Nothing" Clem smirked before pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Your cold" She breathed softly against her skin and her hands slowly slid down Violet's form to her jeans where they were held up by a belt. "You should step in the shower"

"I was trying to" Clem smirked, she loved her smartass girlfriend. Only humming back Clementine's hands fiddled with her belt strap quick to get it to slide open, she felt Violet tremble as her hand unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down on her jeans. Clem's hands trailed away after that giving a quick kiss to her shoulder before detaching herself.

"Those are going to be a pain so good luck with that" Clem smirked before stepping back into the shower as she was getting cold against Violets skin. Violet turned back and gave her an annoyed expression that Clementine only smirked to, Violet as quickly as she could tried to tug the jeans off and Clem watched as her spine poked out as she bent over, Clem felt something else grow warm.

After pulling her jeans off and putting them with her shirt next to Clem's pile she turned back to Clem to glare at her. "Your such a tease" 

Clem hummed. "I know"

Clementine was about to turn to let the water splash in her face but she watched as Violets fingers hooked under her bra. With one quick motion Violet took her sports bra off and flicked it over with the others, looking at Clem's lowered glance she smirked.

"You refused this idea but here you are" Clem's face flushed and her eyes shot up to Violets face.

"Oh shut up" Clem turned letting the water hit the top of her head. "I'm sorry I want to admire my girlfriend's beautiful body"

Violet flushed to that and felt her body get its first heat wave, she quickly stepped out of her boxers and stepped in behind Clementine, Clem squeaking when Violet's cold slick arms wrapped around her waist and burying her face into her shoulder and neck.

"It's alright" Violet mumbled into Clem's shoulder, feeling her face heat up as she continued speaking. "I like you looking at me"

Clementine felt shivers go up her body at Violets words and she squirmed slightly while standing, she felt something build up inside her.

"Did you bring any toys?" Clem shyly asked feeling her face flush and burn when the water would trail over her face.

She felt Violet stiffen behind her. "...Do you want me to go get some?" Violet trailed her words and Clementine smirked.

"This was your idea and you didn't think of bringing toys" Violet shot her head out from Clem's shoulder to glare at her with a smile.

"Hey! I was only focused on you so I forgot" She mumbled the last part and rested her chin on Clem's shoulder again in defeat. "For real though I can go get one"

Clementine smiled and hummed. "It's alright Vi, I'm sure you'll manage" Violet grumbled to herself making Clem grab her hands that still rested on her stomach.

"Your still freezing" Violet hummed. "You should get under the shower head" Violet hummed again.

Clementine huffed out before turning them then turning herself around in Violets grip, the water now splashing down on Violets head as she took her head out from her shoulder and hummed at the welcoming warmth. Clementine smirked before pushing Violet's hands away and turning to the soap bottle, as she turned back Violet had quirked a brow at what she picked up, Clem rolled her eyes before grabbing a bath sponge and pouring some soap on it. Meshing it in her hands for a moment she pressed it up to Violets chest, Violet flushed.

"Please tell me you still planned to at least clean yourself" Violet gave a guilty smirk before looking away.

"No not really"

Clementine snorted before shaking her head slightly. "Alright weirdo, turn around"

Violet hummed as she did so, the water hitting her head and she tilted her head so it hit her face. Clementine took the sponge and began to scrub at her back watching as the soap formed wonderfully soft white foam on her body only to be washed down her body leaving trails of it, Clementine hummed and continued to scrub at her back. She got Violet to stretch out her arms for her and began to wash those as well, smirking as her glance lowered to Violets flat ass she gave it a sudden squeezed making Violet jump and swat at her, Clementine laughed before bringing the sponge to her thighs and washing her there.

Still standing up she washed over her thighs and small curve of her ass before muttering to turn around, Clem being shocked to see how flushed Violet really was, and not from the warm water. Clementine smirked before pressing the sponge back to her chest going down to the small dip of her stomach first, Violet squirmed while standing finding that being face to face to Clem while she washed her was a lot more embarrassing, Clementine only smiled at her flustered state continuing to scrub there and almost lower before dragging it back up. Clem let herself admire Violet's chest, the small curve of them and the peaking pink nipples all with a slickly shiny coat of water over her entire body, the white soap foam from her shoulders dripping down and lingering around her breasts leaving small and large slpots on them, Clem smiled at how touchable they looked right now.

Squirming Violet made a noise at Clementine's stare and she perked up to Violets shy flushed face, she gave her a small smile before carefully washing around and on her sweet small breasts watching how they squished down and would slightly bounce with her movements, Clem hummed to herself excited to be able to play with them at any moment. Moving along Clementine brought the sponge up to her neck while Clem's other hand that had been roaming her body this whole time had come up to cup her cheek while the sponge lay still on her neck, Clementine let her eyelids fall slightly while looking into Violets piercing green eyes, letting out a calm breath she watched as Violet also hummed and relaxed in the touch. The urge to kiss her was so strong and she regretted not doing that as her hands moved down Violets body, looking at Violet's legs and between them her mouth watered at what her eyes lingered on, Violet catching her gaze and pressing her thighs together while letting out a small whimper.

Looking up to Violets face she smirked before handing her the sponge and turning them around so she stood under the shower head, huffing out at Clem she gave her legs a quick wash before turning towards Clementines back. Violet admired Clementines back and looked at her curls, when it was dry they would linger around her jawline but now that they're wet and heavy they dragged all the way down a little past her shoulders. She was so beautiful. Taking the sponge Violet began washing Clementine's back like how she did before, lifting her arms to wash there and moving along the curve of her more gifting sized ass, turning around Clementine gave her a small smile that Violet returned before washing her chest. Clementine was bigger then Violet with wonderful feminine curves and beautifully soft skin, her breasts matching that. Her chest was about average but still bigger then Violet and god she loved it so much, washing around and on them she watched how they would easily squish down and bounce where as hers would do that but subtlety, the soap foam coating her darker skin tone wonderfully and making her seem to shine more under the water. Violet huffed out at how lucky she really was, smiling to herself she reached down to Clementines stomach and quickly washed her there.

Clementine hummed and grabbed the sponge before Violet could move any lower, quickly giving her legs a quick wash she placed the sponge at the bottom of the tub to wash itself, Clementine brought her arms up to Violet's shoulders and just held her there while Violet smiled and held her by her waist. Clementine felt her face flush and she rested her forehead down on Violets shoulder while she hummed softly, Violet smirked and buried her face into the crook of Clem's neck too where it was covered with her wet curls, she hummed breathing in smelling the faint soap from her body. Running her thumb in circles on her side Violet smirked as she felt Clementine shiver slightly, the shower head hitting her back only adding to the small tingles running through her body, slowly Violet's hand slipped from her waist to hip where it slid behind and lightly gripped Clementines ass making her squeak. Violet chuckled at the adorable noise giving her a light squeeze there before moving towards the front where she laid her hand out flat while her thumb laid on her pelvic bone, Clementine shivered in her grasp and Violet moved her head out of her shoulder making Clementine do the same but looking down at Violets hand while Violet looked into Clementines eyes.

"Can I?" Violet asked softly, it coming out barely above a whisper over the rushing of the shower head.

With a small nod Clementine flushed and spoke, needy. "Please"

Violet smiled directing her gaze back to her hand and watched as she moved her thumb to press over her clit, Clem gasping out and attempting to roll her hips up, Violet glanced up to Clems face before smirking and looking down back at her hand as her thumb moved and her other fingers went lower between soft wet lips.


End file.
